


Vanishing Expectations

by PaulinhaKawaii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dark Harry, Dark Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Smart Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Wish Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaKawaii/pseuds/PaulinhaKawaii
Summary: Harry learns wish magic when young and all the cards of the game are changed as he gains much more power than any of the players had anticipated. Whether you like it or not, depends in which side of the war you are in.If there’s one thing Harry Potter knows too well is fighting. Fighting to not be starved, fighting to not succumb to nightmares, fighting to not get beaten… Fighting for affection, for love, to survive... He learned some tricks to get away from starvation and pain, but  even his wish magic can’t give him a family and love. For these, he needs to fight more fiercely to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. All the typos are mine, but my phone's autoccorect have a finger too.  
> This work is finished and I'll upload when I get time to edit.

 

CHAPTER ONE

~*~

 

 

Harry Potter was scrubbing the stairs in a Christmas’ eve when he heard a chorus of loud laughter from the living room. Silently walking up on the stairs, he stopped at half way and curiously peeked through the handrail to look what caused everyone’s laughter. Through the open door of the entrance hall, he could see Dudley laying on the sofa laughing his arse off, snorting as a pig. Harry’s six year old heart clenched with despair laced sadness. He wanted so much to sit on the sofa and listen to the beautiful songs and watch the funny things that the TV shows… Or just sit on the carpet by the fireplace, getting the warmth he so much longed for on these cold days. Instead he was here scrubbing the floor because Ma’am Marge - only Aunt Marge in front of other people - would come tomorrow to give Dudley presents.  
  
Another wave of laughter brought Harry to the present. His limited imagination couldn't guess what could be so funny to make everyone laugh out loud… He wanted- no, he was dying to see what they were watching.  
  
One could say that is hard to make decisions, but the truth is that we make the decisions rather quickly. What takes time is accepting our decision, because the possible consequences weight on you. So for little Harry to do one small show of defiance, would be a huge step to take. He would go against all of his hard learned rules. Hesitantly, he left his chore unfinished to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
Waking slowly and silently, he made his way to living room by the kitchen entrance. Crawling on the soft carpet until he stopped and knelt behind one of the chairs of the dining table. Everyone was watching the TV, so Harry directed his attention to the beautiful bright screen. At first he didn’t see nothing funny, a girl with funny clothes was back talking to a guy, until the girl said something, that made people from the movie laugh and Aunt Petunia laughing along, and then the guy from the movie left. Then the strange girl, crossed her arms in front of her chest, closed her eyes and nodded her head. Harry didn’t think nothing of it until the broom of the movie started to sweep by itself! And duster! The vacuum! The brush! Every chore Harry despised the girl was doing all of it just because she looked at the thing and nodded her head! Harry open mouthed when just like that she went to lay on the sofa and started to read a magazine while everything kept doing the chores for her! He could watch it all day!  
  
“That’s enough freak show for today! Let’s watch something else…” Uncle Vernon said before going to the TV to change the movie. Dudley made a sound like he was going to start to protest the change… But the glare Vernon sent on his way was enough to shut the boy up. Well, there are things that apparently not even Dudley whining can get Vernon to do.  
  
He didn't mourn the movie, though. He was too distracted, because he felt like he could burst from so much joy! Not caring that he probably would never get a chance to watch the strange girl again, he didn’t waste a second before crawling back to the stairs and stare hard at the innocent looking brush. With determination boiling in his veins, Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded just like the girl did. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the brush and it was… It was…. It was lying there in the wet steps doing nothing.  
  
Well, he must have done something wrong… Doesn’t matter, we’ll do it correct this time! He slowly crossed his arms in a perfect square in front of his chest and solemnly nodded his head. Then, just like that, nothing happened... Again. And just like that Harry’s back to his old sad self. That’s okay, though. He’s more familiar to sadness than to joy… How could he have kept it anyway?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
On a hot spring day, few months later after The Great Disappointment of Chores Not Being Done By Themselves, and one day after Dudley's ugly sweater (really ugly brown with orange puff balls) reducing its size by itself when Aunt Petunia tried force him to wear it… Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished too bad, just one day without food. Harry’s six years old body was already used to starve.  
  
However, three months later after the _incident_ , he was finally catching up on a pattern. If things happened and he could not explain it and if Petunia couldn’t have an explanation either he would be punished. Freak was Vernon favorite word and now Harry wondered why he couldn't be the same kind of freak of the strange girl with magic on TV. And these thoughts left Harry also wondering if maybe Petunia hated him because unexplicated things always happens around him... And maybe she didn’t want him to do things like the strange girl from the television could do... 

But then like a bucket of ice on his head, he remembered how sad he had become for not getting to nod right like the girl. His head was in a turmoil for a long time before he decided that he could try harder. He definitely should try it again instead of just dreaming. He was seven already, older and more determined. He tried on the first opportunity that arose, when he was once again scrubbing the stairs while everyone was laughing in front of the TV. He stopped scrubbing and focused on his wish, thinking about the brush scrubbing the stairs just like the girl’s brush, he kept thinking and wishing, hoping that it could work.

Just like the last time, Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at the brush with trepidation.   
  
“I did it!” Harry exclaimed in a barely held whisper. He did it! He sat there mesmerized at the brush, he kept looking as it did all the work of scrubbing the stairs until it suddenly stopped at the last one, laying still again. With shaking hands, he picked up the brush and hugged it against his chest, not caring how wet and dirty it was. He knew he should keep it a secret to himself and he could not show what he had done to the Dursleys.   
  
From that day onwards, when there weren’t anyone around he would concentrate on what he wanted the objects to do and they would do it! No more suffering under the sun to take care of the garden or burned hands from cooking! No wood splices on his hands from cleaning!   
  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t do this all the time. Sometimes he would be unable to do the trick and other times Aunt Petunia would be supervising him or worse, he was so nervous that she would see him doing his magic trick that he couldn’t concentrate enough on it. Fortunately, as he got older, he got a hold of that and could actually perform his tricks without thinking too much about it, as if his body had already memorized how do it.

His tricks started to have some progress too, he got things to vanish, for example, after he turned eight. Cleaning the dishes in just a nod of his head instead of using a series of nods to each object so they would do what he wanted like vanishing the dirty from the cuttery, opening the tap and showering them with water... But his vanishing trick wasn’t as good as his other one, he had to work really hard to do it, concentrating completely before nodding his head that sometimes made him feel exhausted. But the extra help with his chores were better than nothing.   
  
Eventually, he felt less tired after performing his tricks and was able to do everything with one single nod of his head. When he was left alone to cook and his aunt would leave, he would just nod and things would cook by themselves. He was always double aware of unexpected visits, ready to assume the tasks and nod again to things stop. One thing he got champ about was vanishing the leftover food he aunt expected him to throw in the trash when they didn’t feel like he deserved them. Sending them to a plate that he left on his room to collect the leftover food was the most useful thing he had ever done to himself.   
  
On the day he turned eight, he was at the market with Petunia when he got distracted by a can of delicious looking biscuits. He stayed there for a few minutes just wishing that he could buy them and put them in his cupboard. He would hide it there to eat when they didn't want to give him food. He almost could see the packet in his bed smelling so sweet-   
  
The can disappeared with a soft pop right in front of his eyes!   
  
Harry glared at empty space. Great, he vanished the biscuits! He was so stupid! Luck for him, no one had seen it.   
  
Harry had stayed angry at himself for the rest of the day until he entered his cupboard and like magic the can of biscuits was right there on his lump mattress! He hadn't thought or wished it to come to him, but it came!   
  
It was the first time that Harry vanished something that wasn't his or Dursleys’. Could it be for how young he was or he never saw it as a wrong deed, but Harry did not stop after  _ stealing _ that can of biscuits. He started to do it all the time, passing by market’s aisles he would target food that he could grab unnoticed, vanishing them all the way to his cupboard and when consumed vanishing the trash if there was any.   
  
Harry ate the most delicious things without feeling guilty. He once ate an entire roasted chicken on the two days of Christmas holiday! Sometimes when he ate too much, when his stomach would budge, he would become afraid of ending like Dudley, gluttony was not a good habit to have. But he thought it was too impossible after all... He walked for long miles from school to home while Dudley got his father to pick him up every day. Besides, after Harry learned how to vanish himself from anywhere he wanted, where he already had been, he started to spend his free days walking on different parks, swimming during summer, he was an active boy, so he burned all the fat he was eating…

It was on one of those days that he would walk aimlessly on the park that a guy stopped him and grabbed his shoulder roughly. Then he started to talk with him about the  _ weather _ . Harry was within reason to say that the man was  creepy, so he tried to make the guy let go of his shoulder. When he couldn't, he looked straight at him and asked why he was talking as if they knew each other!   
  
The man replied saying that because he saw Harry was looking a little sad and wanted to accompany him. No matter how young he was, Harry knew though that it was bullshit and in that moment just realized the guy probably a predator like his teacher explained to them. Harry wasted no time in running for his life, entering in an empty alley and vanishing himself home to his cupboard, without much care if anyone had seen him.   
  
He was kind of traumatized after that day. Unfortunately, after years in relative peace, not having to deal with nightmares about red eyes and green lights anymore, the encounter resurfaced his night terrors fiercely. Now they were also with the creepy guy looming over him. He was angry for letting himself feel so fragile and upset about the encounter. But he couldn't get over it, making him become even more isolated.   
  
It was horrible months to him. Living like a zombie by all the nights he spent awake after night terrors. But little by little, things got easier again. When he walked through the streets he always analyzed every single person that got closer to him than strictly necessary. But his precautions made him a more observant. As he got used to overanalyze, he started to learn some patterns and he now could tell for sure when a person was lying to him. This made his life got easier, getting to feel safe and free to walk on the park again.

The results of walking so much came in hand when he had to run from Marge’s dogs. Much of the time Marge was there seeing his side running after him, but when she wasn't… Of course, you guessed, he would vanish to his cupboard a second later.  
  
But sometimes vanishing could be accidental too, like the day Harry ended up on the school’s rooftop after running from Dudley and five friends playing “Hunting Harry” game, he got himself back to the playground as soon as he saw them coming. But it had been enough to Dudley see and call the teachers. However, when the adults came rushing after him, they saw Harry sitting on the swing like nothing was happening. Around them, the other children started to make fun of Dudley calling him a liar and he got scowled by the teachers for lying. Harry smirked at his cousin as Dudley cried in front of everyone.  
  
His uncle slapped him when they got home, but it had been worth.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Near his tenth birthday, Harry was eating a delicious piece of blueberry cake, resting on his comfortable mattress and staring at the walls of his cupboard. The tiny place was sparkly clean and very cozy with his fluffy mattress and pillows stolen from his neighbor, but it just too tiny for his growing body. He was becoming one of the tallest in his class - he was one year behind, but whatever - and he needed more space to breath. That's when he got a plan, every day he would vanish himself to Dudley's second bedroom to sleep in the comfy mattress there… Then he would wake up early and go back to his cupboard to wait for his aunt to open his door. He executed his plan for an entire month without getting caught, so he just made himself more comfortable in the room, knowing that they never came in it during the nights.  
  
Harry actually started to get a little lazy after things became just too easy for him. When Petunia left, he would go room by room finishing all the chores, doing it in mere minutes. With the entire afternoon free, he would enjoy reading books or playing Dudley's games when the boy wasn't there to pick on him.  
  
Harry hated the summer break because he had to tolerate Dudley's presence a lot more than at school time. He looked at the calendar again, checking that he was just a day into June, two entire months to his eleventh birthday. Harry was starting to get desperate for the summer to be over. You can only go out too many times before aunt Petunia started to complain.  
  
On that day, June 1st, Harry picked up the correspondence like he usually did, but he did not expect a letter addressed to him, though. A letter! Never in his life he had received a letter! He was so curious to see what was inside the envelope, but he hadn't been stupid to show it to the Dursleys. After grabbing the correspondence, Harry hid his letter inside his pajama pants, left Vernon’s correspondence on the breakfast table and ran to the bathroom. When he opened the letter, something funny happened. It was like air was expelled by the paper, leaving his hands feeling a little chilly.  
  
What he didn't know and could guess not in his wildest imagination guessing that a monitoring charm was being triggered, letting the Deputy Headmistress known that Harry got the letter and opened it. Harry was a special case, so the Deputy Headmistress had charmed the letter herself to notify her that Potter had opened the letter.  
  
Harry started to read the letter slowly to not miss anything.  
  
[...]  
 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ _  
_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _  
_  
[...]  
  
He stopped and read the HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY title again… Was this some kind of joke? After reading, he hid the letter in his cupboard. But he'd read it from time to time trying to guess who could have sent him this kind of thing, but he couldn't come up with any ideas.  
  
A week had passed after receiving the letter when a big grey owl tapped the window of Dudley’s second bedroom. Surprised and curious, Harry opened the window in the same instant to look closely at the owl. It was after not seeing anything too strange that he had courage to get the envelope that the owl was carrying on his claws. Harry grabbed the envelope and looked suspiciously at the owl, but soon he went to open it to see its contents. The owl didn't fly away, it stayed there looking at Harry almost expectantly. Harry thought it was plain weird, but he ignored for now to see what it was inside the envelope, it was a letter. 

  
  
_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dear Mr. Potter, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We still haven’t received any written confirmation of your acceptance to ingress in our school. Let me remind you that Hogwarts would be your best choice of a high-quality education. After the first year, all students have elective courses that are specialized in bring interesting and useful complementary studies to your curriculum. We offer one of the most organized and exciting Inter-House Quidditch Cup, which if you are interested by the second year you already can join your house team to enter the competition. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ While as a member of the Old House of Potter your tuition is already paid in full. If a a rejection comes to occur, be assured that your family’s investment will be sent back to your trust fund with only a ten percent debit for the fees. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This letter is a reminder that a week has passed since you received your letter. You still have until the end of the July to give an answer and if you require some extra few days after July 31, please let us know and we will follow up our muggleborn student procedure to accompany you in your special situation. We are aware of living arrangements with your muggle relatives and will try to supply your needs as best as we can. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ May this letter find you in good health and well. _

_   
_ _ Yours sincerely, _

_   
_ _ Minerva McGonagall, _ _   
_ _ Deputy Headmistress _

  
  
Harry gaped at the letter. So the other letter haven't been a joke? Could he really believe there was such thing as a school for wizards? That meant  _ he _ was a wizard? All the  _ freakness _ had been because he was a wizard! In fact, he wasn't a freak!

There was so many strange words used on the letter that his head was spinning with new the information. He read it twice again so he could grasp at least what some of the words could mean.

Quickly he went to find a pen so he could write an answer. He didn't have a paper, so he used the rest of the unused fancy paper, and replied as briefly as he could, so it wouldn't appear as if he didn’t had a bigger paper.

  
  
_ Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m sending this to say that I accept to be a Hogwarts’ student. Could you write to me how could I buy all the things in the list? As I live with my muggle relatives I will need a letter with help. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yours sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Harry Potter _

_   
_   
After writing it, he folded the paper and put in the same envelope and offered it to the owl. He didn't know what to expect, but the owl slowly picked the envelope with its claws and rooted softly at him before it flew away. 

Hours later, Harry wondered if he had dreamed everything. But on the very next day, he received a letter with the Headmistress reply. She was offering to visit him and eventually pick him up so they could to the Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. On his reply, he rejected a meeting with her and instead asked instructions to give to his relatives saying they were shy people and were better left alone and shop only with Harry. Minerva accepted his excuse and in five days, she sent a long and detailed list of what he needed to do. From the Diagon Alley address entrance to where he could buy which item on the list. She also explained how they were supposed to go to a bank called Gringotts to get money from his trust fund if they wished. That's why he sent another letter thanking Professor Minerva profusely for her help.   
  
After memorizing the address of the entrance to the shopping street, Harry got a map from school to his cupboard so he could have time to memorize the route. Could he vanish himself to there? He could only do it when he knew already the place, he tried to go to cool places too many times now and knew that his nods aren't that powerful to travel far away. So he got a plan, he would walk for a long time, vanish from there to home, then the next day he would start where he left to walk more. It would get him days and more to get to his final destination, but it would be worth being Dursleys free to the magic world. Everyday Harry walked, he always paid extremely attention if people were not looking attention at him so he could vanish. If he could walk at least one hour a day, he would get to the Leaky Cauldron before his birthday!   
  
Just as he had predicted, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by mid July, but he was too tired to even think of going there. So, he went back to Private Drive, saw that both Petunia and Dudley were taking a nap, so he went to take one himself, waking up only when Vernon parked. Not wanting to be punished, he quickly jumped from his bed and went to wake up Petunia first and then went to make dinner, tired as he was, but without room to even think about complaining. After Vernon sat at the dinner table and Petunia was taking care of the meat, Harry went to wake Dudley up. He was given some celery and peas, but no meat. So when everyone left to watch TV, he got the rest of the roasted beef that would have been scraped away to eat with his bare hands while his magic washed the dishes. It was a little disgusting, but the sensation of the warm meat on his hands made the experience yummy and fun.   
  
Nowadays, Harry didn’t know hunger and starvation anymore. His belly was always full and his cupboard only for show when he slept peacefully in a large bed that the Dursleys were saving to gift Dudley. Even his teachers had noticed they he was finally gaining weight and growing up. Neither of the Dursleys noticed and he hoped it stayed this way.   
  
On July twelfth, Harry went to the Diagon Alley. He tapped his fingers on the right blocks as instructed on Minerva’s letter and just like that a beautiful world opened for him. When he entered Dragon Alley, he was so happy that he wanted to shout and laugh aloud, touch everything, talk with everyone… Unfortunately, he didn't have time, needed to be quickly on his shopping. So he soon headed to the bank after asking for its location.

At Gringotts, not knowing how to proceed, intimidated by the fancy place and the strange people  in it, he on a random line and talked to a strange creature that he needed to talk to someone about his trust fund to buy his school equipment. To verify his identity, they did a long blood scan and were convinced that he was who he said he was. 

Griphook was introduced to him and then they went inside a small office. The creature explained about his function as the manager of his family's money, real estates and investments. Not knowing what to think of that,because for all Harry knew he was poor, he only asked Griphook if he could give him money for his school supplies. After a minute or two of quickly calculation, he gave Harry a pouch that could cover good quality materials and clothes for him. There was also money for the train’s trolley and a Griphook’s card with his information in case Harry wanted to communicate with him. Hesitantly, Harry too the money and wondered how much there was inside it because it was  _ heavy.  _   
  
Harry was almost leaving his seat when the goblin stopped him and asked about his threadbare clothes. Awkwardly Harry confessed the truth, telling him that he never really had new clothes or nothing at all to tell the truth. He wasn't ashamed of saying that because it wasn't his fault, it was the Dursleys’. Griphook started at him as if he was analyzing Harry, probably to see if he was lying. After a few moments, he was probably deemed honest, because Griphook looked more kindly at him and started explaining that because he didn't have anyone to help take care of him, he would do at least the basics.    
  
In a blank piece of parchment, the goblin wrote the names of books he should read about the wizarding world. Griphook said that the history of what happened to his parents would be in one of them along with everything about the war and the people involved on it, so Harry should read them carefully and after that he could send a letter to Griphook to clear any doubt he might have.

Harry, obviously, didn't have any idea about what his parents had to do with a war, but if the bank manager of his family was saying those things, Harry knew he should listen. 

Griphook also wrote the name of an eye sight correctness healer and the name of the shop Harry should go to buy excellent quality food for developing young wizard's. He also recommend Harry to get a whole new wardrobe so he won't walk with old clothes making bad first impressions. He assured Harry that his trust fund covered every penny he needed, it was to be used for this purposes after all.   
  
Harry was concerned for his money, though. Because certainly, if he spends too much he won't have much left on the next years… Griphook assured him again that he had been taking a good care of the family vaults and always bringing more money with low risk investments. Griphook would advise him on how to spend his fund until he turned seventeen and would have then access to the family money and assets. Satisfied, Harry thanked him for his hard work and left for his shoppings.   
  
At Madam Malkin’s, Harry shyly asked for a pair of trousers and a shirt so he could already wear them while he got to wait for his uniform and new wardrobe of usual clothes to be made. The owner was happy to take his order and thanked him for choosing her. After getting the set of clothes and measured for all the rest of them, Harry left the shop. The new clothes were kind of stiff because they were new, but they were comfortable and the fabric was so soft that Harry wanted to cuddle with it. He was looking like a posh kid, but he didn't mind, he liked his fancy new clothes too much to change them.    
  
Getting Minerva’s letter out of his pocket, Harry looked at his improvised checklist seeing that the very shop next door was on the list, so he crossed the name with his ballpoint pen and folded the letter again, putting it back inside. He entered the bookshop and was immediately filled with a sense of helplessness. How could he find the eight books required, the books that Griphook recommended, enter the big line of customers and still have time to everything else?   
  
He was standing motionless when an angel, or a personification of one, stopped right behind him, making Harry look up.   
  
"Are you deaf or just daft, boy?"   
  
A very rude angel it seemed.   
  
Harry's eyes were in the same level of a lean chest that wore a fancy looking black brocade robe that looked even more black compared to the platinum hair. He looked up and met with very beautiful grey blue eyes that were staring down at him. Harry was thankful for his new fancy clothes, because if it weren't for them, he would be probably be feeling very inadequate.   
  
"You are so pretty," Harry thought when his eyes met the beautiful and almost shiny silver eyes, not realizing that he had said it aloud.   
  
Well, not until he saw the man's eyes widen and a discreet pink coloring his cheeks and ears, but it had quickly vanished from his porcelain skin. Harry didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Probably the former.   
  
"Pretty is only applicable to women, ignorant boy," Angel said icily. "There are other fine qualities that can be attributed to men. But I don't want to listen a single word coming from your mouth because my time costs money." The man said and was about to leave when Harry did the opposite and started talking.   
  
"No please, I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have said that!" Harry exclaimed. "Please, forgive me!"   
  
"Forgive you?" Angel asked ironically.   
  
"Yes, please," Harry said nodding. "Because I need help!"   
  
That made the man pause to look at him with even more disdain.

"So because you need help, you are asking for my forgiveness. Not because you were an inconvenience…"   
  
Harry's eye widened, realizing what he had said. "Not at all, sir! I'm asking because I didn't know you would be offended. And I know I should not have called you pretty because I think you are… I'm sorry sir, but I only could compare you to an angel or an elf like the ones from fairy tales… And I'm still taking. I'm really sorry, sir. And I would feel much more grateful if you could only help me to find my books faster…" Harry stammered as he mumbled words. He was so stupid!   
  
Angel sighed impatiently.   
  
"You are certainly very unfortunate with your choice of words... However, to show you that I'm above petty discussions to a child that I don't even know, I'm going to help you. Are you a first or second year? You are too tall to be on the first, but too idiot to be on the second… So which one?"   
  
"First year," Harry replied promptly. "I'm so sorry that I'm sounding like an idiot, sir. I have a lot to do today and I'm still a little lost and alone to- And I'm rambling again. I'm sorry, sir."   
  
"You are alone here?" Angel inquired with an arched platinum brow.   
  
"Yes, but it's because I live near here," Harry lied. "My parents died and I was left with my aunt that doesn't have magic, so she didn't want to come here."   
  
"So you have a squib aunt? How distasteful," The man said sneering. "Come, I have purchased my son's books so I know where to find them. I haven't done charity in a while "   
  
As Harry followed the man, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, even though Angel always had an superior air while he told him to shut up even when Harry complemented something about him… So Harry kept complimenting him until he stopped sending glares or telling Harry to shut up. People loved flattery and Angel wasn't above them.    
  
They had collected all the books and Harry was checking down his list of books when Lucius took the list from his hand analyzing it with a sneer.   
  
"So you are just like a mudblood then, what a disgrace. Your squib aunt should be even more ashamed of herself…" Lucius said before he was walking through the shop's aisles collecting Harry's books from Griphook’s list. "For your information," he said suddenly, "I'm accompanying my own son, but as Draco always takes his time on choosing new books to read I'm with you right now."   
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said immediately. "You are very noble,"   
  
"I'm from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy," The man said patronizing him.   
  
Harry could only nod respectfully, not having the slightest idea of what he was talking. Harry thanked Lord Malfoy, as the man said he could refer to him, when he left and Harry went to pay for his books.   
  
After the bookshop, he headed straight to the optician to have his eyes fixed. He paid in advance and was placed in a small room, where the healer applied a potion on his eyes - the healer explained to Harry what a potion was - and did some spell on his eyes, ordering him to keep them closed until he told so.   
  
Ten minutes later, Harry walked out from the clinic with bright green eyes without a ugly barrier between them and the world. He would definitely miss his glasses, but now it would be easier to run from his bullies...   
  
He bought his writing material next and went to the Apothecary for his potions kit. He was already waiting on the line to pay when Malfoy, the prettiest man that Harry has seen in his life, appeared again. He got in line behind him.   
  
"Lord Malfoy," Harry greeted him with a smile, but he was met with a blank face.   
  
"Here we meet again," Malfoy said without his sneer, surprising Harry who was already expecting some. He focused on Harry's face for some seconds, probably noticing the lack of the ugly glasses, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Your son's name is Draco, right? Are you buying Hogwarts supplies for him too?" Harry asked trying to fill the silence that made him uncomfortable.   
  
"Part of it," Lucius answered simply without elaboration.   
  
"Then where are you going next, sir?" Harry asked with curiosity.   
  
"Well, I'm going to buy a new owl for Draco," Malfoy replied.   
  
"I wanted to buy an owl too," Harry said in longing.   
  
"Don't say you don't have money for it," Malfoy said sneering this time.   
  
Harry scowled at man. "No, I just don't have who to write. I'm not going to write to my aunt…"   
  
"Wise decision, squibs are hardly adequate conversationalists…”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I doubt she would have capacity to have a conversation about magic for example," Lucius said with open disdain.   
  
Harry nodded his head, he should probably be offended for his aunt, but bitch could die in hell for all he cared. The conversation died and they waited waited in silence, then they paid for their potions kit and left the shop together. Malfoy was probably going to buy the owl, so Harry followed him.   
  
"Lord Malfoy, if I buy an owl, can I write to you?" Harry asked hesitantly.   
  
Malfoy laughed at Harry's face.   
  
Harry shook his head, ignoring Malfoy's rudeness and kept walking beside him.   
  
"What would write to me if I give permission, boy?" Lucius asked in a provocative tone.   
  
"I don't know, I never talked with anyone by letter… Well, I talked with the Headmistress, but it's not the same thing," Harry admitted before sighing, feeling defeated. "I would just ask things about magic I don't know, I guess… I don't know. Forget that I said anything…"   
  
It was Lucius who sighed this time. "Fine, you insufferable boy, you can send me one letter." Lucius said patronizing. "But tell me, what's the name of the boy that will send the letter? Because said boy, very rudely, still didn't give me a name to match with his face."   
  
Harry blushed at Lucius words. He was so unskilled at talking and trying to make friends! No wonder he didn't have a single friend at school.   
  
"My name is Harry Potter, sir. But you can call me just Harry," Harry said shyly, not looking at Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy stopped walking and spooned around to look at Harry, who was confused by the blond's behavior.   
  
"Do you think this is funny boy?" Lucius hissed angrily before using his height to intimidate him. They were in the middle of the street, so Lucius was very discreet, talking almost whispering   
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, also talking in a low tone to not cause a scene. "Why would I make jokes about my name?"   
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, "So I was right since the beginning, you are mentally incapable.”   
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed loudly when Malfoy started to leave, making people around them look at them with open curiosity, can that's why Harry whispered when he spoke next, trying to be discreet. “I'm Harry Potter! Why wouldn't you believe in me?"   
  
"Show me your scar then," Malfoy said challenging him.   
  
Harry frowned at him, but he still uncovered his forehead, showing the only scar that he had visible, "This scar? Why would know about it?"   
  
When Malfoy looked at the scar his face paled and mouth opened in a complete uncharacteristic manner, but instead of replying he got a hold of Harry’s hand and literally dragged him into the Owlery.   
  
"My parents are dead Lord Malfoy, but I know for sure that I'm Harry Potter because Gringotts confirmed so," Harry said with a firm tone of voice. He didn't like being called a liar!   
  
"And yet you don't recognize my name?" Lucius inquired Harry as he grabbed randomly two owls, one fluffy snow white and the other was a angry looking eagle owl, he paid for both of them, but instead of leaving the store, they remained in it far away from the other people. Harry didn't like much, Malfoy was just a stranger, but he guessed he just would interrogate him more. Malfoy gave him the snow owl to him and Harry accepted the gift with wide eyes. Despite all his rudeness, Malfoy had given him a gift! That's why he let Malfoy examine his scar for long minutes without interruption. When Malfoy was satisfied, he looked at Harry in the eyes.   
  
"Your aunt never taught you nothing about the wizarding world?" Malfoy asked, he was visibly curious.   
  
"No, she didn't," Harry answered honestly. "Griphook from Gringotts and Professor Minerva explained more to me than she ever did."   
  
Malfoy hummed shaking his head, "This is unacceptable, Mr. Potter. You should have been taught since younger about everything in the wizarding world, truly. You have duty with to your House and the society because of your popularity."   
  
"Popularity? What popularity?" Harry asked in terror. "And which duty I have with my house? Do you mean my aunt's house?"   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened. "Dear Merlin, you are completely ignorant!" Malfoy said sounding insulted. "Mr. Potter, we'll maintain a correspondence going because I'll not let you be ignorant for long. You'll learn your duty to House of Potter and to society as well."   
  
"House of Potter?"   
  
Lucius sighed exasperated, before trying to explain the basics to him.   
  
Harry just nodded to whatever Lucius was saying, because he understood half of it! After, Harry insisted on being on first name basis, because if they are going to keep talking to each other by letter they would soon be friends and friends know each other names! Lucius sighed at his childish talk, but still let Harry call him Lucius.   
  
They left the Owlery and headed to the trunks and bags shop. There, Lucius bought Draco's trunk and a school bag and bought the same to Harry, who tried to refuse, but the blond insisted. The bag was a pretty black leather and the enormous tricks was weightless and it reduced its size to mere inches with a touch of his wand, one that he still didn't have. Amidst their shopping, discreetly Lucius made him promise to always have his forehead covered so people would never recognize him. After Harry knew all the details, he would understand why the need to keep his identity in secret.   
  
Lucius, Harry decided, was great person for helping with so many things! Not even once Harry got the feeling that he was being lied when the blond talked to him. And to think that now he has someone to talk about magic... How brilliant was that?   


Anyway, he does get to finish his shopping without anyone annoying him or him remotely having an idea about who he was. He tries to resist to not getting things that wasn't his, but some interesting things to eat he still vanishes it to his cupboard.

Lucius had put his bags with his materials inside his trunk, so he heads to Ollivanders to buy his wand. It was as weird as it was magic and fascinating. After spending almost an hour buying it, he headed back to Madam Malkin's, he paid for her services trying to not think too much about the total sum. It was too damn high. 

He said goodbye to the wizarding world, in his head obviously, and vanished back to an empty house. The Dursleys had left to go to the zoo _without_ him. But he hadn't insisted to go with them because they would go to have dinner at Marge's after and he wanted to go the Diagon Alley after all, so they left as quickly as possible in fear that he wanted to come too.

After his tiring long day, he enjoyed his rare alone time and went to organize his things on the living room. He prepared a leather backpack with fiction book to read and then went into organizing his things on his huge trunk that had lots of compartments and _secret_ compartments that he probably would never use. He stored only his clothes, telescope, writing material, hygiene necessities kit he had bought, the school required books and the potions kit. All of his books that Lucius and Griphook had recommended as mandatory, 5 in total, he put on his cupboard because he would like to start reading them right away because he wanted to check on his school books too.

After organizing everything, he ate some of the food he got from Diagon Alley, took a shower and went to choose his first book to read. There were one about the history of Hogwarts, a guide to muggleborns into wizarding society, wizarding traditions, customs and culture for children, one about the historically magic families, their position in society and what is expected from each family member, from the heir to the Lord of the family and the last one was a book about the different branches of magic and how important each one them were. He didn't have a preference for none of them, they sounded a little boring to read, so he picked the one about the magical families and went from there.

As he reads his books he discovered that they were pretty interesting, but most of the time he was left with dozens of questions! So he carefully compiled his most important questions and in mid August he wrote a letter to Lucius explaining his doubts.

His most concerning doubts were about his family. He had found the true history of his family and the war in a book and it left him completely shocked. Lucius replied to him telling about pretty much everything that occurred to his family with the most kind words that he had ever received. He cried a lot hating himself for being pearly responsible for his parents death, but Lucius assured him repeatedly that he wasn't to blame.

If not for his arrogance, Harry would believe that Lucius was truly an angel sent from God to him. He was so patient with him that Harry sometimes caught himself wanting to hug Lucius and show how important he was becoming to Harry. When he wasn't stealing food from the markets and doing chores, Harry was busy studying, he started to read his school books, and mainly talking to Lucius.

In one of the letters Harry sent to Lucius, he told him about what he already could. He had tried to identify what he was doing, but all the books said it was just accidental magic. They wrong though, because for one, it wasn't accidental, he does it because he wants to do it. Lucius asked him to  specify what exactly he could do and Harry wrote to him everything he could do without mentioning his was stealing food from the markets… Lucius, instead of focusing on his magic, he was infuriated to know Harry’s relatives treatment of him. Harry though said that he didn't have much choice on the matter, because if not here where he would go? And that he knew about what went on orphanages… Kids at school were always threatened with it if they misbehaved... He was aware that staying here was bad, but at least here he was sure he was staying and not being sent worse places…

Lucius never mentioned the subject again with Harry, but instead replied praising Harry about his abilities to control objects and vanishing things… He said he was going to search for something that he could understand and help him to become better on his magic. Harry was very excited after that letter.

Less than a week before classes and Harry still haven’t said anything to his _family_! Not even having idea on how to start the conversation… Instead of thinking about it, he went to read his books. He had received two more books from Lucius, one about potions and the other about the dark arts, a branch of magic that gave birth to modern healing, but was completely misunderstood nowadays. Harry was thankful for having read this books,  he probably would condemn dark magic just of the name…

In Lucius’ last letter, two days before September first, he advised him saying the he needs to be really prepared for potions because his professor hates him. So he should know the basics and the common knowledge. He also said to be prepared to receive insults, let it pass and think of England or anything, just don't provoke the professor more. Harry scowled at the letter, but he knew he had to follow Lucius advice even if it would be a pain in his ass.

But what Lucius wrote after that left him a little sad. Lucius told him about the school rivality between Professor Snape and his father and how it always turned nasty and he would probably receive some nastiness from Snape because of his resemblance with his father.

Lucius ends the letter he apologizing for not sending any book about his abilities because he hadn’t found anything simple and not too complex for his age.

Harry reply is short but he profusely thanks Lucius for the tips and some information about his father. He reads the new potions book in record time, making sure to try to assimilate as much as possible. Harry wanted to say that potions could be like cooking… But it was a totally different and everything should be as precise as possible. Because everything could turn wrong very quickly.

On September first, he checks everything again in his trunk, cleaning and organizing his cupboard to let everything shining (without his family seeing, obviously, they would never let him use products to clean his “room”). He finishes everything before the Dursleys could come downstairs to have breakfast.

During the breakfast, after eating his small share of food he looks seriously at Petunia, who arches an eyebrow at him.

“I'm going to Hogwarts to study magic like my mother and father,” Harry announced calmly, seeing the shocked faces of his aunt and uncle, he keeps talking. “Everything is already paid and ready for me to go so-”

“You are not going anywhere, you freak!” Vernon shrieked With his face so oriole that he looked he was going to explode.

Harry shook you his head at him.”I'm telling that I'm going, I'm not asking permission. Goodbye and have a great year,”  he said before vanishing himself to King’s Cross.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is up for adoption and I'll upload everything that I have, that's basically the entire fic, but not quite that developed to it's full potential, so i'll let it open for people who wished to write more on it if they so desire.


End file.
